Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/04
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=IV | sekcja3=Pierwszy sojusz | poprzedni=Rozdział III | następny=Rozdział V | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV Pierwszy sojusz - Tak, pani, jestem Polakiem. Słowa te nieznajomy wypowiedział po polsku, odpowiadając na nieme pytanie, zawarte w oczach Andzi. Patrzyła na niego ciekawie. - Nazywam się Oskar Horski - dokończył, uchylając kapelusza. Andzia podała mu rękę, mówiąc swe nazwisko. - Dziękuję panu, powstrzymał mnie pan od możliwego wypadku - szepnęła. Uścisnął jej dłoń z uszanowaniem. - Och, no, nie tylko ja, trochę może i balustradka, za nikła w każdym razie na taką przepaść. Wybrała pani miejsce do marzeń jedyne ale niebezpieczne. - Jakże pan tu trafił? - Czasem tu przychodzę. Mam podobny gust jak pani. Ale ja się w marzeniach nie zagłębiam, więc nie grozi mi runięcie w otchłań. Zapewne dlatego... że nie znam łąk kwiecistych Polski. Patrzył na morze, znowu zwykłym swym obojętnym wzrokiem, znowu chłodny. - Czy pan nie zna rodzinnego kraju? - Owszem. Znam dobrze Warszawę, jakąś wieś polską w dolinach, trochę drzew, rzeczkę, dwór patriarchalny, ganek opleciony winem. Przyjeżdżałem tam niegdyś bardzo często, gdy żył jeszcze mój ojciec. Teraz bywam rzadziej. - A Wołynia, Ukrainy nie zna pan? - Nie, pani. Jestem urodzony i wychowany w anglii, moja matka jest Angielką, ojciec był Polakiem. Umierając zostawił mi w spuściźnie legendarny kult dla Polski. Ten kraj jest legendą dla mnie, melancholijną legendą. Polska piękna, sentymentalna, marząca, ale przeczulona i smutna. Prawda, pani?... Wiecznie śni i tęskni. - Znam głównie kresy, Wołyń, Ukrainę, dawniejsze kraje kozackie, ale i tam duma tęskna łączy się z wesołą nutą. To kraj bujny niesłychanie, gorący, pełen temperamentu. Tamta natura dostraja ludzi dla siebie. Cudna to kraina!... Andzia uniosła się w zapale. Horski spojrzał na nią z bladym uśmiechem. - Wierzę, panią również nastroiła na swój ton. Muszą to być prerie bajeczne, skoro nawet tu, w Monaco marzyła pani o nich. Samo to zdradza pani narodowość; Polacy są poetami, przebywają często w obłokach i zawsze tęsknią za urojeniem, za mrzonką. - Pan nie doznaje tych wrażeń?... Nie odziedziczył pan po rodakach wspólnej nam wszystkim chimery naszej egzaltacji? - Nie, pani, może dlatego, że w połowie tylko jestem Polakiem. Ale ja trzymam się ziemi, uważam, że tak praktyczniej, no i racjonalniej. - Jednak pan uznaje piękno, umie pan odczuć. Spojrzał na nią z uśmieszkiem dwuznacznym. - Och, tak, piękno zawsze spostrzegę tam, gdzie ono istnieje naprawdę. - Sądzę z tego, że pan lubi ten oto cypel skalny, więc chyba z powodu jego malowniczości?... - Przyznam się pani, że nie. Jest to kąt nieco odmienny od całokształtu montecarloskiego typu, oryginalny, zatem nowy. Nie lubię szablonu, to spowodowało, że ten cypel mnie zainteresował. Tu jest dziko, nieprawdaż?... To już duży plus. Dziś wyłącznie przyszedłem tu za panią. - Za mną?... - Tak. Niech pani się nie dziwi. Pani również nie jest szablonem na tutejszym gruncie. Obserwuję panią od Vintimilli. Pani mnie także zauważyła od razu, rozmawiała pani o mnie ze swą opiekunką. Od Vintimilli do Monte była pani pochłonięta morzem. Podziwiałem cierpliwość... Nigdy bym tak nie potrafił stać przy oknie kilka stacji, dusić się w dymie, żeby nie stracić z oczu jednego skrawka tej wielkiej wody. - Ależ pan profanuje morze. - Za to wszyscy zbyt się nad nim unoszą. Spotkałem panią kilkakrotnie w kasynie. Pani mnie raz widziała, potem już nie. Ujrzałem panią któregoś dnia wychodzącą z kościółka Sainte-Devote, miała pani twarz bardzo skupioną. Dziś spostrzegłem panią w tramwaju na Condamine, wsiadłem w następny. W parku szukałem krótko. - Domyśliłem się, że tylko tu panią znajdę. Ujrzawszy zaś byłem dyskretny, lecz widząc pani stan, będący jakby pod wpływem hipnotyzmu... czuwałem. - Szczególne! Skąd pan wiedział, że jestem Polką? - W Vintimilli przez chwilę brałem panią za Węgierkę w bardzo udoskonalonym typie, ale słyszałem rozmowę pań. Teraz - francuzczyzna wpadła mi na usta mimo woli, pod wpływem strachu o panią. Tu się mówi przeważnie w tym języku. - Ja zaś myślałam, że pan jest Anglikiem. - Wiem, jakimś politykiem, podobnym do Chamberlaina. Co do narodowości nie popełniła pani wielkiego błędu. Ale chodźmy stąd, wicher zaczyna dąć zbyt nieznośnie. Puścił Andzię przed sobą, sam podążył za nią. Na szerszej ulicy parkowej zrównał się z nią. Szli w milczeniu. Tarłówna rozmyślała o nowym znajomym z pewną ciekawością. Po co on jej szukał i jaki to dziwny człowiek, że jej to od razu sam powiedział? Polak! Jednak widocznie typ matki utrzymał się w nim przeważnie! Rasowiec... twarz zwracająca uwagę; dziwny chłód, obojętność, uśmiech zagadkowy i oryginalny nie rozjaśnia całej twarzy ani oczu, skupia się tylko w wąskich ustach, nieco szyderczych. Głos niski, przytłumiony i dość suchy. Całość, pomimo zimnej obojętności nie odpychająca; wielka staranność i wytworność w ubraniu, pewien odrębny styl w całej postaci. Jest w nim dużo dystynkcji, powagi i kultury. Dokądże tak pójdą razem? - Niepokoi się Andzia. Po co mi ta znajomość jeszcze, czyż mało już znam tu ludzi? Zastanowiła się. Wprawdzie ten zupełnie różny od tamtych, z salonów Lory. Z żadnym z tamtych nie rozmawiałaby tak długo, sam na sam w ustronnym miejscu, nawet w takiej samej sytuacji. Tak, ten jest inny... Horski, jakby odgadując jej myśli, spytał obojętnie: - Co panią łączy z towarzystwem, w którym widywałem panią w kasynie, raz w oszklonej galerii "Paryskiego" hotelu, raz w Café de Paris i w znajomym mi samochodzie, co już było najdziwniejsze? Tarłówna doznała wrażenia nad wyraz przykrego, jakiegoś wstydu, poczerwieniała silnie, zmieszanie odbiło się na jej twarzy. On patrzył przed siebie, jakby o nic nie pytał i nikogo przy sobie nie miał. Ten szczegół otrzeźwił ją. - To są moi znajomi - odrzekła wahająco. - Pani znajomi?... Chyba nie od dawna? - Od czasu jak tu jestem; czyli od tygodnia. - Hm! Wciągnięto panią. Ale jakim sposobem? Czy i panią von Bredov Nordica poznała pani teraz zaledwo? - U niej mieszkam. Horski zatrzymał się. Wzrok swój z przestrzeni skierował na Tarłównę, dojrzała w nim zdumienie. Brwi podniósł w górę. - A, a! Więc to dlatego jechały panie razem autem pani Lory? Hm... - Lora jest moją kuzynką, razem wychowałyśmy się - rzekła Andzia, gorączkowo podniecona. - Doprawdy? To zadziwiające, nawet niezwykłe... Zaczął iść powoli, Andzia szła obok niego zgnębiona, coraz bardziej zaczynała rozumieć, o co mu chodziło. - Cóż to pana tak dziwi? - Och! Bardzo byłem zdziwiony ujrzawszy panią w tym towarzystwie. Przyznam się, że nawet mnie to zmyliło, takie to było niepodobne do pani typu, charakter pani nieco zamazało. Ale na krótko. Właśnie, gdy spostrzegłem pani sylwetkę w oszklonej galerii "Paryskiego" hotelu, w licznym towarzystwie i rozbawionym, zauważyłem, że siedząc przy samych szybach, patrzy pani uparcie na kwiaty, rosnące tam przy ścianie galerii, na rabatach. Miała pani wyraz twarzy taki inny niż oni wszyscy, taki od nich daleki, zbolały, zmęczony, powiem - smutny, że wtedy zrozumiałem sytuację gołębia w klatce jastrzębi, papug i... ścierwników. Andzia drgnęła, kurcz bolesny przebiegł po jej rysach. Horski dostrzegł to. - Przepraszam panią, jestem dosadny w wyrażeniach. Czy pani dano rozstała się z kuzynką? - Przed trzema laty. - I teraz jechała pani do niej na Riwierę? - Tak. Lora mnie do siebie zapraszała. - To ciekawe! I cóż, zmieniła się kuzyneczka?! Pytanie rzucone tonem ironicznym, rozgniewało Andzię. - Daruje pan, ale... dość tych pytań. Spieszę się do domu. Żegnam pana. Zatrzymał jej rękę w swej dłoni tak stanowczo, że się nie opierała. - I teraz rozumiem panią - rzekł z bladym swym uśmiechem. - Polska duma zadraśnięta, moje badania obrażają panią. To dowodzi, że scharakteryzowałem jej sylwetkę wybornie w swej wyobraźni. Jestem pewny, że z czasem pani mi wybaczy moją natarczywość. Tymczasem pozwolę sobie jutro złożyć jej uszanowanie w salonie pani Nordica. - Pan zna Lorę? - A, a... tak! Bywam... niekiedy u pani von Bredov... Puścił rękę Andzi i rzekł jeszcze: - Odprowadzę panią do tramwaju. W milczeniu minęli wspaniały gmach Muzeum Oceanoznawczego. Gdy weszli na plac przed pałacem gubernatora Monaco, tramwaj właśnie ruszał. Horski dał znak woźnicy, aby zaczekał i pomógł Andzi wsiąść. Skłonił się jej kapeluszem z wyjątkową powagą. Na drugi dzień, w odpowiedniej godzinie dla wizyt, lokaj zaanonsował w salonie Lory przybycie Horskiego. Było już kilka osób zebranych i nazwisko to zrobiło wrażenie. Pani Lora uśmiechnęła się, żywe zadowolenie odmalowało się na jej twarzy, gdy kazała prosić. Horski wszedł zimny, bardzo poprawny, lecz z wyjątkową sztywnością w ruchach i całej postaci. Od razu poszukał wzrokiem Tarłównę; dojrzał ją, błysnęły mu oczy ożywieniem. Powitał Lorę, reszcie towarzystwa złożył chłodny ukłon i podszedł do Andzi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego mimo woli, przedstawiając go pannie Ewelinie. - Dowiedziałam się od kuzynki, żeście się państwo wczoraj poznali z sobą. Zapewne dlatego jedynie zawdzięczam dzisiejszą wizytę pańską - rzekła Lora. Horski skłonił się. - Zaliczam się wszakże do znajomych pani i jej gości - rzekł wykrętnie. - W ostatnich czasach nader rzadko mam przyjemność mieć pana u siebie, ale tym bardziej rada jestem, że pan... powraca. - Znowu ukłon zdawkowy. Lora kontynuowała rozmowę, raczej flirt z dwoma panami, Horski zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Tarłówny: - Czy pani poznała już wszystkie ciekawsze miejscowości jasnego brzegu? - Prócz Monte Carlo i Monaco nic więcej nie znam. - A w la Turbie, zębatą koleją były panie? - Także nie. - Ależ to warto zwiedzić, miejsce ciekawe! Jestem pewny, że spodoba się pani ta wyżyna; 1500 metrów nad poziomem morza, są tam ruiny rozwalonej wieży, zwanej Tour d'Auguste, od rzymskiego imperatora, który ją budował. A także Cap_Martin będzie w guście pani, godne zwiedzenia. Czy państwo nie mają w planie wycieczek? - Ja bym pragnęła bardzo, namawiałam Lorę do wycieczek, ale ona pieszych nie lubi, zresztą zna tu wszystko. - Jeśli panie pozwolą, mógłbym towarzyszyć, jestem na rozkazy. Pochlebiam sobie, że potrafiłbym paniom pokazać na Riwierze wszystko, co najciekawsze. - Będziemy panu bardzo wdzięczne - żywo zawołała Anna - prawda Linciu? Ciekawa jestem tych okolic, chciałabym wywieźć stąd wrażenie głębsze i milsze od kasyna i w ogóle od tutejszych miejsc dla zabaw, które jedynie widuję. - Zatem sojusz zawarty.Zamieniamy się w trójkę turystów i jesteśmy niezmordowani. Czy tak? - Ze mnie będą mieli państwo niewielką pociechę - rzekła Ewelina. - Nie potrafię dużo chodzić. - Dokąd można, dojedziemy, a poza tym są to niewielkie dystanse. Horski przedstawił Handzi programy wycieczek, był zainteresowany, sympatyczniejszy pod wpływem lekkiego ożywienia. Panna Niemojska przyglądała mu się badawczo. Robił na niej wrażenie korzystne, jakkolwiek nie mogła zrozumieć tej twarzy. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że i Andzia w rozmowie z nim staje się weselsza, mówi swobodnie, z ożywieniem, robi projekty. Serce starej nauczycielki zadrgało radością. Ucieszyła ją choćby drobna zmiana usposobienia na lepsze w ukochanej wychowance. Sama zaczęła przychylniej spoglądać na Horskiego i, ze strachem wprawdzie o swe nogi, zgodziła się towarzyszyć im w wycieczkach. W salonie zwracano uwagę na rozmowę "dumnej Polki" - tak nazywano Andzię - z Horskim, znanym tu bywalcem i grubym graczem w kasynie, jakkolwiek nie namiętnym. Mówiono o nim, że jest pozbawiony nerwów; największe wygrane i przegrane nie wyprowadzały go z równowagi. Lekceważył grę, ignorował krupierów, nic sobie nie robiąc z ich obrażonych min. Widywano go czasem w towarzystwie pięknych kobiet, lecz zawsze z twarzą zimną, z bezzapalnym zachowaniem się. Wiedziano, że jest Polakiem i obecną sympatię jego dla Tarłówny, którą zauważono, komentowano sobie tożsamością rasy. Handzia zwracała tu uwagę, lecz nie była zachęcająca, nie podniecała. Mężczyźni śledzili ją z daleka, podziwiali jej wdzięk, nawet w smutku zawarty, lecz nie śmieli jakoś natarczywiej z nią postępować. Wszelkie próby flirtu, wszelkie sposoby rozruszania jej i zastosowania do własnych wymagań chybiły celu. Andzia nie odpowiadała typowi kobiet łatwych do zdobycia na partnerkę wesołej i pustej zabawy. Jej smutek uderzający wszystkich - zrażał, jej oczy tęskne wzbudzały żal, że nie igrają w nich diabliki grzechu. W gronach męskich szeptano o niej, że byłaby cudowna, gdyby wzbudzić w niej namiętność, taka uroda wymaga płomienia, żaru wewnętrznego, do tego jest stworzona, a jest jakby śniegiem zawiana. Ale do wzbudzenia takich płomieni nikt nie miał odwagi. Czekano, aż ta śnieżnobiała, mroźna powłoka roztaje trochę na Riwierze, aż ta Polka harda zarazi się nieco gorączką tutejszego świata, wówczas można będzie przystąpić śmielej, do zupełnego wypolerowania jej na własną modłę. Czekano, nie zostawiając jej na boku, zbyt ładna była na to, by ją zaniechać i pominąć. Trzeba najpierw oswoić. Aż oto nagle Horski, zimny Polak_Anglik, zdawałoby się, wygasły wulkan, może tylko lodowiec, porusza w niej pewne żywsze odbłyski. Jej oczy mają mniej groźną czarność, usta zdobyły uśmiech bardzo wdzięczny, znać, że nie kokieteryjny, lecz naturalny, ale jednak Horski go wywołał. Paru mężczyzn zaniepokojonych domniemanym tryumfem Horskiego, odsunęło się z grupy otaczających Lorę i podeszło do Tarłówny. Jeden z nich, hrabia włoski, wsadził monokl w oko, krzywiąc połowę twarzy tak potwornie, że wyglądała jakby kawałek miękkiego materiału, w który wbito ćwiek: zmarszczona była i sfałdowana. Przez szkło monokla patrzyło na Andzię małe czarne oczko niby pieprzyk, drugie było zamknięte. Włoch podszedł blisko i słuchał, obserwując Andzię. Horski umilkł, spojrzał na hrabiego pytająco. - Zwabiła mnie żywa dyskusja państwa - rzekł tamten, głosem rozklekotanym. - Państwo są rodakami, to nasuwa tematy obszerne. Wymieniają państwo różne miejscowości Riwiery, czy jakaś wycieczka w projekcie? Andzia ostygła od razu, porozmawiano parę minut ozięble, po czym Horski wstał, żegnając się. Lora zaprosiła go na wieczór do towarzystwa, będą grali w ruletę w kasynie i razem zjedzą kolację. - Tam omówimy obszerniej plan wycieczki - rzekł Horski do Tarłówny. Wyszedł. Włoch w monoklu natychmiast zastąpił go przy Handzi, lecz się zawiódł, po paru suchych zdaniach Anna pod jakimś pozorem opuściła salon. Hrabia był niezadowolony. - Ta dziewczyna jest zupełnie dzika, na nas zaś patrzy, jak na hydry ośmiornice z Musée Océanographique. Te Polki nie nadają się do naszego klimatu... mrożą. - A pani Lora? - spytał towarzysz hrabiego. Włoch twarz skrzywioną jeszcze bardziej skrzywił, cmoknął wargami i uniósł je w górę jak wilk, odsłaniając zęby spróchniałe, przy których ten grymas ust zamiast drapieżnie wyglądał lubieżnie. - Pani Nordica jest Polką, ale moderne, jest słoneczna, począwszy od włosów; słońce nie skąpi swych darów, ale ta druga to... odległa epoka, w ogóle musiała się urodzić dużo dalej na północ. Monsieur Horsky to lodowiec, zatem odnaleźli w sobie wspólne cechy. - Ee... nie panie, panna Tarlo ma oczy, które nie dowodzą chłodnej krwi, a włosy, a usta?... Jeśli pani Lora jest słoneczna, to ta księżycowa, ale to przejściowe. Jestem pewny, że gdyby ona zapłonęła, od takiego upału można by dostać porażenia.